


Relax Baby

by Hwml



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Nonverbal Consent, Small dom, Tall Sub, dirty talking, mild voyerism, using cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwml/pseuds/Hwml
Summary: Abbot worked too much as the leader of their group. He was running himself into the ground. Joseph couldn't stand to watch it anymore, and decided he needed to relax.
Relationships: Eric Crows(OC)/Barney Lee(OC), Myria Kinlin(OC)/Kimberlin Jordan(OC), Ren Abbot(OC)/Joseph Egre(OC)
Kudos: 4





	Relax Baby

Ren Abbot was a mystery. He was emotionally the most confusing person that Joseph ever met. And he had met quite a few people over the course of his 20 years. Abbot was a rough man. He was loud and aggressive, he could fight better than anyone else. But there was the little part. Occasionally Joseph had seen a sort of softness, something deep in his soul, reserved for scared children and animals. He’d grab children and save them from disasters. He’d whisper soft words as they waited for someone more qualified to come take care of the kids. Another confusing aspect was his control. He liked to be in control, he liked to order people around, he liked to be the one to lead their group. But he took orders just as easily, he seemed more than happy to fall into that roll. When it came to his actual emotions, those were also completely out of whack. He was the most emotionally constipated person ever. Joseph watched him from his position on the couch, analyzing the man. He was in the kitchen, making something quickly before starting on office work. He hadn’t had time to himself in weeks. Months, even. Abbot had meetings, personal invitations to sit with various leaders in the treaty, interviews, and on top of all of that they still had missions to go on. Joseph didn’t know when he slept, or if he slept at all. 

“You’re staring.” Myria hissed. He waved her off. 

“Fucker’s always busy.” He grumbled. She rose an eyebrow. 

“He had a duty to fulfill. He doesn’t have time to fuck around with you.” She scolded. The others were sitting beside him watching s movie. 

“I wouldn’t want to hang out with us either.” Kimberly cracked her neck from her seat on the floor, crocheting a blanket for her girlfriend. Eric had Barney pulled into his lap on the small chair, Barney face burning and he had tried to get up more than once. Eric just pulled him down again and played with his hair, lulling him into a stupor. Myria has Kimberly’s hair in her hands, combing through it and playing with different hairstyles. Joseph looked at the two couples and huffed.

“You all make me sick to look at.” He motioned vaguely. “Got me greenfaced ‘n shit.” Myria stuck her tongue out.

“Ask Abbot out then.” She said. Eric kissed Barney’s neck, earning himself an embarrassing squeak. 

“Yeah. Then you can stop staring at his chest and actually play with it.” Barney covered his face as Eric grabbed his titties. His neck was kissed again, and he curled up in his boyfriends lap in absolute humiliation. Joseph huffed.

“He wouldn’t have time for me, anyway. He barely sleeps and eats.” He motioned toward the kitchen. Abbot scarfed his food down as he disappeared down to the office. 

“Go talk to him about it then. Ask him to divvy up the responsibilities.” Kimberly signed, leaning back to look at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah. It’s about time he gets some rest.” Myria said. Joseph pursed his lips together. 

“Maybe.” He stood up, movie forgotten. He disappeared down the hall after him. He opened the door to the office, and he almost missed the way Abbot jumped. 

“Hey. I need to talk to you.” Joseph leaned against the doorway. Abbot sighed, folding his hands over themselves. 

“And what about?” He looked up, and those baby brown eyes felt like they spoke to him. 

“You need to rest.” He crossed the room, spreading his hands on the desk’s surface. Joseph narrowed his eyes. Abbot sighed.

“I have to do this. I can sleep once I’m done. It isn’t your responsibility to worry about me, Joseph.” He went back to reading the paper. The blonde felt his lip twitch irritably. 

“Shut up. That’s only part of what I’m talking about. You’ve been working non stop for months, you’re going to run yourself into the ground.” Joseph glared at him. The other breathed in a sigh, looking up through his black fringe. 

“I have paperwork. The longer you distract me, the longer it will take.” 

“That’s not the point! The point is that you need to fucking relax. Take a night off, come on.” He circled the desk. Before Joseph could get any farther, Abbot opened the drawers and cut his path off. 

“Egre, enough. I have paperwork, and you’re in no position to tell me what to do. I have to get this done by tomorrow or else the embassy will be angry with us.” Joseph frowned. He crossed his arms, watching as Abbot filled in blank spaces. It was a long shot, his idea. It wasn’t something he anticipated working, but if it did... 

“Abbot.” He put his own leader voice on. He looked up, a deep frown on his face. 

“What?”

“Close the drawers, and give me the papers.” He commanded. He could see him hesitate, pushing his glasses up higher on his face. Abbot shook his head.

“I have to be the one to fill them out.” He said. Joseph shut the drawers himself, using his hesitation to his advantage. 

“Ren.” He took another step, rolling the chair so they were facing each other. Abbot stiffened, the use of his first name rare. He could count on one hand how often he said his name in the last few years. He could see the flight or fight response in his eyes. Joseph leaned down, coming face to face with his leader. He put his hands on the arm rests, bringing them closer. “Give me the papers, now.” He threatened. Abbot swallowed.

“Don’t-“ He said, voice just barely above a whisper. “Use that tone with me.” He finished. 

“Then give me the papers.” Joseph warned. Abbot’s eyes flicked down to his mouth, then back up. He rose an eyebrow. 

“They need my signature.” His voice disappeared. Joseph leaned forward, their noses brushing. 

“I’ll fill it out, and give them to you in the morning to sign.”

“But-“

“Did I say you could talk?” Abbot bit his lip, and gave a weak shake of his head. Oh. Joseph’s eyes narrowed, a small smirk appearing on his face.

“Exactly. Now be a good boy and go to bed.” Abbot’s face flushed deeply, his mouth opening and closing in surprise. 

“Y-yes sir.” He whispered. Joseph stood up, and Abbot scrambled out of the chair. He flashed a look behind him before leaving the office. Joseph grinned, sitting down into his chair and started to fill out the paperwork.

-

The morning after, Abbot sat at the table for breakfast. He was signing the papers as he ate, glancing over them to check out if he did them correctly. Joseph sat with his legs crossed, drinking coffee to hide his smirk. The other 4 were sitting, watching them with wide eyes. A line had been crossed, and they couldn’t figure it out. 

“You did it flawlessly.” He praised. Joseph grinned behind his mug. 

“I told you. How’d you sleep last night?” Abbot hesitates, forking in some scrambled eggs. 

“Long.” Came his simple reply. He signed the last page, before tapping them on the table and going through them again.

“Good. It’s about time.” Myria smiled. Kimberly hummed. 

“Okay, I’ve got to go. The embassy wants to talk to everyone later-“ he stood up, and Joseph tsked him. He froze, staring down at the blonde.

“Finish your food. You don’t eat enough.” He motioned to his plate in his hand. Abbot pursed his lips together.

“I have to go-“

“It won’t take you long. Eat.” Joseph rose an eyebrow, sufficiently silencing any sort of retort he had. Abbot sat back down, shoveling the rest of his food in his mouth. The other four were silent. Except Eric, because he wasn’t awake yet. He was snoring softly st the table, Barney’s hand on his back was soft. 

“There. Happy?” Abbot showed his empty plate to Joseph. He gave a hum of approval.

“Yes, very.” And with that, his plate was placed in the sink and he took off out the door. 

“How?” Kimberly asked. Joseph chuckled, winking at her.

“It’s my secret. If I tell you guys, you’ll be able to boss him around too.” 

-

“Fuck- hold still!” Abbot held his wrist, squirming out of Myria’s grip. She stomped her foot, glaring at him. “I have to fix your wrist. It’s broken, Abbot. Stop being a pain in the ass!” He skittered off the bed.

“No. I’ll be fine. I’m not getting shots, so don’t touch me.” She stood on the side of the bed, as did he. She started down one side, he kept the bed between them and went around the other side.

“You’re a grown ass man. Come here, and let me fix it.” She scolded. Myria went around the one side, and he went around again. She hit her hands in frustration on the bed. Abbot winced, holding his wrist to his body. She chewed her lip, staring at him with firey blue eyes. She brought her watch up. “Joseph. Abbots refusing to let me fix his wrist.” The door opened a second later. Abbot jumped, and skittered around the side of the bed away from him. 

“Christ.” He muttered, approaching the bed. He sighed through his nose, looking at the bigger man. 

“Go away.” He said weakly. Joseph rose an eyebrow. 

“Ren.” He started. Abbot flinched as if he was hit. He was completely cornered, his wrist was making him feel like he was going to throw up. He felt a lot worse pain, but this had been going on since 11 this morning. It was now nearing dinner time, and his fighting with Myria was causing him to stress out. “Get on the damn bed.” 

“She’s going give me a shot.” He said defensively. Joseph sighed.

“I’ll hold your hand. Get on the bed.”

“No. I’m not going to.” 

“Abbot, you’re being ridiculous. One shot and the pain will go away.” He couldn’t believe this. Their leader, the one who went barreling into danger, who’s gotten severely injured in the past few years, was afraid of needles. 

“I’m not taking orders from you. Now leave me alone.” He looked between the two of them. Myria huffed.

“It’s just one shot. It doesn’t even hurt.” She said. He shook his head. It would have been funny, had this not been going on for as long as it had been. 

“I’m not going to ask you again.” Joseph threatened. Abbot gritted his teeth.

“Then don’t ask.” Joseph took a deep, frustrated breath, before beginning to slink closer. Abbots back hit the wall, and Myria quieted down to see the interaction. She could see the regret on their leaders face, and she could feel the aura of controlled anger that Joseph gave off. The raven looked at her nervously, but his jaw was grabbed and turned to face the blonde. They were nose to nose again, and Joseph could feel his heart beat on his neck. 

“Are you disobeying me, Ren?” He asked. Abbot swallowed against his palm, brown eyes wide. He looked like a puppy getting yelled at for chewing up his bed. 

“N-no sir. I just- I don’t like needles.” He murmured. Joseph rose an eyebrow, a look that shouldn’t be as attractive as if was. 

“I know that. But that’s not the point. You told me no. Good boys don’t talk back, do they?” He kept his tone even, but he couldn’t help his husky his voice got.

“No.” Abbot whispered.

“No what?” 

“N-no sir.” He seemed to shrink, completely submitting to Joseph’s tone and attitude. 

“What are you saying no to?” Joseph looked like he was about to strike, and Abbot was his prey. Myria thought he looked young, even if he was taller than Joseph.

“Um- good b-b-boys don’t talk back.” He shut his eyes tightly. He was absolutely humiliated. His cheeks were bright red, all the way to his ears. This was something completely unexplored, unexplored and something they didn’t talk about. He told Abbot what to do in private, to get some sleep and to eat properly. It never got this far before, and with the way Abbot was shaking and the tears prickling at his eyelashes, he was in need of something. Something that would reassure him that this was only being used for his own good. Joseph kissed those pretty pouty lips, and Abbots eyes snapped open. It was sweet, a gentle peck. They never kissed before either. Joseph pulled back, and hoped he wouldn’t go too far for the next thing.

“And you’re a good boy, aren’t you Ren? Just s good boy who does naughty things, like talk back to his Daddy.” Abbot’s knees gave out. Joseph caught him easily, even though he was smaller, Abbot had gotten skinnier and Joseph got fuller. Turns out he was right on the mark, with the way Abbot reacted. He hoped this wasn’t too much for Myria behind him. “I want you to get on the bed. I’ll hold your hand while you get your wrist fixed, and after that I’ll kiss it all better. Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes.” He whispered breathlessly, his good hand coming up to grip at his sleeve, where his hand was still pressed against his chin. 

“What was that?” He asked. This was dangerous territory, but for what he could tell Abbot was okay with this. More than okay, it seemed.

“Yes, d-daddy, sir. I want you to make it better.” 

“Good boy. Now let Myria fix your wrist, okay?” Joseph lead him to the bed, and Abbot sat down with his broken wrist exposed. Myria was quiet as she got the medicine ready. Joseph held Abbots hand, taking his head and allowing him to bury his face into his stomach. When she turned around he mouthed an apology. She made a circle with one hand, and inserted her finger into it. He shook his head, and shrugged. She bit back a smile, before taking his broken wrist into his hand. He winced, and she inserted the needle into his wrist. He clenched onto Joseph’s hand tightly, a small gasp of pain leaving his mouth. The mender got to work, and he could feel the pain of his broken wrist begin to leave. She took the needle out and supported his wrist for a minute or two, until his wrist was fully healed. 

“You big baby. There you go.” He gave a shaking sigh. Joseph shook his head.

“All that drama for less than a minute, Ren.” He bent down and kissed the crown of his head. Abbot muttered something into his shirt. 

“What was that?” She asked, disposing the needle into the sharps container.

“I hate needles.” Joseph chuckled, pulling his face up and kissing his lips. He took ahold of his other wrist, pulling it up to kiss at it. 

-

He let it slip during dinner. It wasn’t his fault. It was the first time Abbot ate with them in months, and he was scarfing food down like he hadn’t eaten for days. 

“Slow down, you’re gonna choke yourself.” He chuckled. Eric was brimming with pride, and the five of them were watching him eat. It really had been a long time since he had proper food. 

“Fuck you. Leave me alone.” Abbot said around his food. Joseph rose an eyebrow at him, taking none to kindly to that tone. 

“Don’t talk to Daddy like that, Ren.” He said. Abbot’s entire face grew bright red. 

“S-sorry, Sir.” He began to eat slower. 

“What?!” Kimberly looked between them, her mouth wide open. Abbot sunk his head between his shoulders, hands coming up to cover his face under his glasses. Joseph cleared his throat, looking between his friends. He offered an awkward grin. 

“Well - I told you, it was a secret.” He started. “You told me to ask him out, anyways.” Myria giggled.

“You should have seen it when he broke his wrist.” She motioned toward their leader. He curled in on himself, food forgotten in front of him.

“You knew and you didn’t tell me?” She put a hand over her chest. Myria shrugged.

“I thought they’d tell us on their own.” 

“We dated for half a year before telling you guys.” Eric said. Barney nodded resolutely. 

“No, you guys thought you were being sneaky for half a year. We saw you guys kissing a lot.” Kimberly corrected. Barney bit his lip.

-

“Well, now that they know, I don’t expect you to talk back to me anymore.” Joseph hummed. Abbot had his head on the others lap, reading an email from Roman Bilas, a thank you letter for clearing a base on his planet.

“I’m still the leader.” He muttered. He typed a quick reply, before setting his phone down. Fingers were trailing through his hair. 

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you Ren?” He asked. He could feel Abbot stiffen on him. 

“... Yes.” He whispered. Joseph hummed approvingly. 

“And do good boys talk back to their Daddies?” He asked. He felt s hand tighten in his sweat pants.

“No, Sir.” He rolled Abbot over, and his eyes were foggy. His glasses had been discarded on the nightstand, and he could see that a simple set of words had him deep in a safe place in his brain. 

“You’re beautiful baby.” Joseph leaned down as much as he could and pressed their lips together. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” He murmured. Joseph chuckled, smoothing a soft hand over his cheek. He looked between his legs, and could see that he had a little problem that needed to be taken care of.

“You look like you need something, love.” He reached down and grabbed the bulge. Abbot gasped. “Do you want Daddy to take care of it?” 

“Yes Sir.” He whispered. Joseph grinned. He smoothed his palm against him, soft and languid motions that made Abbot screw his eyebrows together. He tickled his fingers along his waistband, before slipping them in. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and as he gently glided his hand across his cock, Abbot buried his face in Joseph’s shirt. 

“You’re leaking so much.” He could feel the beads of precum dribbling out of Abbot’s cock. He swirled his thumb around the slit, earning a shiver from the sweet boy. He slipped his pants off. 

“Daddy-” He groaned. 

“Oh love, when was the last time you touched yourself? You’re so hard. And I barely touched you yet.” Abbot’s lip was trembling. He looked away, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Hey. I asked you a question.” 

“A while - fuck-” His balls were cupped firmly. Joseph molded him around until he was satisfied. Abbot’s hips were on his thighs, a pillow under his back so he was comfortable. Joseph had one of his legs under his left arm, forcing them to be spread wide open. He took his cock in hand, and that was it.

“You look stunning.” Joseph’s cock was throbbing, pressing against Abbot’s ass. He wanted to take care of the poor boy. Fuck him into the bed, go down on him for hours, spoil his baby. Suck Abbot dry. 

“D-Daddy- Please-” his hips canted up. Joseph pressed his hips down with his empty hand, smoothing across the bones that stuck out. He twisted his fist, the head throbbing and twitching. Abbot’s shaking hands grabbed his shirt. He smoothed across him. It wasn’t the biggest thing, but it matched his body. It was thin and longer. It was so pretty, a beautiful flush to it’s head and balls. It wasn’t long before his mouth fell open, he gave a jerk, and then he was cumming across his hand in a silent cry. Joseph felt a small grin cross his face. 

“There you are baby. So good for me.” He took the expelled semen, gathering it across one of his fingers. “Have you ever had anything inside of you?” Abbot shook his head weakly. “May I?”

He gasped as a finger prodded his hole. “Yeah.” It smoothed across, using cum to lube the way, and slipped inside. “F-fuck-” Abbot whimpered. He felt along with his finger, smoothing across his insides. 

“God you’re so pretty Ren. Is this okay?” He nodded. He felt along and found a small bump. He began to prod at it, and a small spurt came out of his cock. 

“Gh- fuck, yes- Daddy-” he whimpered. Joseph felt how tight he was. It would take a lot of stretching for the man to be able to take his cock. Joseph knew he was a bit bigger. Abbot was happy getting his prostate milked for now, and the weaker spurts were evidence of his pleasure. He thrusted his finger inside, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Abbot came after a few more thrusts. He sobbed quietly. 

“Please- Sir, I can’t-” he slipped his finger out. 

“Alright darling. Are you tired?”

“Yes.” he whimpered. Joseph molded him around until he was laying down under the blankets. He kissed his temple, sliding under the covers beside him. He gently prodded between his cheeks, his thumb gliding across the hole. 

“D-Daddy-” 

“Shhh.” he felt cum dribbling out of the hole. He sighed. “You’re so cute.” He gently put his finger in again. Abbot shivered. 

“I-” 

“I’m cleaning you out Ren. Don’t worry.” He wiped the cum off on the sheets. They could be washed later. Abbot whimpered. He gently glided across his prostate. He gave a small sob. Joseph took his finger out. 

“Are you- what about you?” he murmured. Joseph kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll take care of myself later.” Abbot gave a small pout. He wiggled backward. Joseph groaned as his naked ass pressed against his hard cock. “Ren-”

“Please - I want you too.” 

“You’re not ready for it.” He grabbed his hip, digging his nails into the flesh. 

“Just- between my-” Joseph sighed. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” he took his cock out. Abbot whimpered as the cock slid between his cheeks. He ground against his hole, smoothing between his cheeks. His cock was smoothed back and forth, cum and precum easing the way. Abbot moaned. Joseph groaned, thrusting across his hole. It didn’t take long for him either, the sweet noises his baby was making, the desire he’s had for almost two weeks now, fingering Abbot’s hole, jerking him off, he couldn’t help it. He came across Abbot’s back, groaning as he watched the cum spurt across his lower back. Joseph purred in the man’s ear, kissing the spot right behind it. Abbot moaned. 

“Good boy.” he felt his hole twitch against his cock. He couldn’t wait to go inside of that tight little hole, feel his cock as it plugged up Abbot and pounded him into the mattress. _Soon._


End file.
